First Aid
by Midori Yoshida
Summary: After the Invasions of Headquarters, Bridget is a little worried about Komui's shoulder injury. Bridget x Komui fluff. One-shot. First complete one-shot and fanfic.


Title: First-Aid

Fandom: D. Gray-Man

Pairing: Komui x Bridget

Genre: Romance

Rating: T

Summary: After the Invasion of HQ, Bridget's a little worried about Komui's shoulder injury. Bridget x Komui. One-shot.

Disclaimer: D. Gray-Man is owned by Katsura Hoshino. But, I can dream.

Just a little fluff idea I came up with after watching some of the episodes with the Level Four Akuma battle. I doubt Bridget was at Headquarters when it happened, but Komui needed a little lovin' around that time. This is my first story, therefore first one-shot.

* * *

Komui Lee sat at his desk in his cluttered office. It has been three hours since Lenalee, Allen, and Cross had defeated the Level Four akuma. His office was in shambles. The bookcases on the walls were destroyed. Books now joined the paper to carpet the floor.

A crew of Black Order morticians had already been through to remove his guards' ashes. All six of his personal guards were murdered by the akuma, right before his eyes. All while protecting him.

Komui stared out at his vast office with his impaired sight. His second pair of eyes were destroyed when the elevator to Hevlaska's chamber had been destroyed. The office was bunch of fuzzy colors to him. The couch across of his desk fared well, a distant red form. It was a nice reminder of happier times. It was in better than most in the building. The Science Department had been decimated. Half of the scientists were killed. Most of the other half injured.

Tears welled in the Supervisor's onyx eyes, threatening to fall. They were of both sadness and happiness. Sorrow for all those lost. Joy for all those saved. He hung his head so his long dark hair shielded his face. No one could see him like this. He had to be the pillar of strength that held everyone everything together.

_Must not get sentimental, I must focus on victory._ Komui repeated his mantra for times like this.

"Supervisor?" Bridget's voice pulled him out of thoughts.

Komui quickly wiped his eyes and looked up to see his assistant standing at the door. "Yes, Bridget."

"Are you alright?" she asked as she walked closer to his desk..

"I'm fine." He said a little too quickly.

"How's your shoulder?" she gestured towards where the akuma hit him.

Komui had forgotten all about his injury. It stopped hurting a long while ago. The right shoulder of his white coat was stained red. "It's alright. Just a little scratch, could have been worse."

Bridget was now right next to him, examining the _little_ scratch. "It's more than a little scratch, Supervisor. You should get it checked out by one of the nurses."

"It's fine, really. Besides, the medical department already has some many casualties to tend to." He tried to raise his right arm behind his head, but stopped when a jolt of pain shot through his right side.

"Really, someone should take a look at it." She was adamant. He tried to protest, but she cut him off. "I could take care of it if you don't want to go to the infirmary."

"Uh, okay…" Komui said uneasily.

"I'm certified in first aid." She perked up a bit. "I'll just find a medical kit. I'll be right back." She dashed out of the office.

"Okay." He sighed as move over to the couch, leaning so he did not irritate his shoulder. Komui took this opportunity to check out his shoulder for himself. He had to admit, it was a pretty bad scrape. The akuma's bullet had only grazed him, so it could have been a whole lot worse.

Bridget returned a few minutes later with a first aid kit in hand. She sat down on the couch next to Komui. "Umm… You need to take your shirt and coat off." She tried to suppress the blush that rose in her cheeks. Komui did as he was told and removed the long white coat and pale blue shirt underneath. He also brushed some of his long hair out of the way.

_Wow, that coat doesn't do this man justice._ She marveled at his bare torso. _He's a lot more muscular than I thought._ Komui was not ridiculously ripped, but he had definition. **(1.)**

"Are you okay?" Komui asked.

Bridget had not realized she was staring. "Yeah, I'm fine." She peeled her eyes from his muscles and looked down at the kit, blushing. She opened it and pulled out some antiseptic cloths. "This is gonna hurt a little." Komui cursed in Chinese as the cloth made contact with his wound. "Sorry."

'It's okay." He said. She continued.

"Good thing we got it before an infection did." Bridget said.

"Well, I would have gotten it checked out eventually." Komui muttered.

"You of all people should know how fast gangrene can happen. Wow, you can be really stupid for a genius." She playfully hit on the arm.

"Ouch." His ego was bruised. She placed a bandage on his shoulder.

"That should hold it for…" she just realized how close they were on the red couch. Komui gave her a warm smile, squinting slightly without his glasses. He slowly started to lean, as if to kiss her.

_Don't do this. Don't be stupid. This is your _boss! She screamed in her head. She could not help herself. She really did want to kiss him. Her body gave in and their lips met. It was a sweet, chaste kiss. Nothing overtly sexual. They broke away only a few moments later. Neither of them wanted to, but they needed to come up for air.

"I'll take that as a 'thank you.'" A smile crept across her lips as they met again. This time with more force, more passion. Bridget's hands moved on their accord, wrapping around Komui's neck. His hands found their way to her waist.

Neither of them noticed when first aid kit clattered onto the paper-carpeted floor. Bridget leaned forward so that she onto of the supervisor. Their chests pressed together. Bridget's hands tangled themselves in Komui's thick hair. His hands ran up and down her back. They were in their own world.

The sound of a visitor clearing their throat pulled them out of that world. A startled Komui shot upward, almost knocking Bridget off of him. Lenalee stood at the entrance to the office. Her hands were on her hips and foot tapping.

"Well, hello, ge-ge." Lenalee looked irritated.

Komui strained in vain to see his sister better. "Hi, mei-mei. What are you doing here?"

"I came here to make sure you got your shoulder checked out. But, it looks like you already did."

"Yeah, the infirmary was packed and Bridget here is first aid certified. So I let her bandage it." Komui stood and pulled his shirt back on. Bridget rearranged the supplies in the first aid kit.

"I'll see myself out." Bridget meekly exited the office.

"Thanks again." he called after her. She nodded curtly.

Lenalee walked up to the couch. "What was that about? Since when do you date your secretary?"

"I'm not dating Bridget." Komui was defensive.

"You could have fooled me. So what was _that_?"

"A 'thank you.'" She gave him a look that read _yeah, right_. "Th-that was exactly why you should stay away from men.

"You sly dog."

"All men are."

"How come you can make out with your secretary and I can't go on a date?"

"That is because, I, mei-mei, am twenty-nine year-old adult. And you, on the other hand, are still a teenager." Komui grinned. Lenalee groaned. "And my baby sister."

As Bridget left the supervisor's office, she held the first aid kit close to her chest. She licked her lips. Bridget could still taste him on her lips, a mix of coffee and oolong. As she walked through the hallway, she was the only one with a near semblance of a smile.

"What's got you so chipper?" Reever walked up behind her.

"Just a little first aid, I just like helping people is all." She beamed.

* * *

**(1.) **I personally have not seen a picture of Komui shirtless. But, I imagine that it's a pretty nice sight. I have a thing for tall, muscular geniuses. I can dream.

Before you say anything about how their emotions don't fit the situations, I know that. But, I decided that they needed some happy, light-heartedness after seeing so much death and destruction. I personally don't know much about Bridget, but I think she will be a nice love interest for our favorite supervisor.

Constructive criticism is welcome. No pointless flames please.

_Midori-chan_


End file.
